Her Protector
by A.J. Grey
Summary: This is in response to a request from a reader (SSVidel3) Jason and Kimberly are taken captive by Green Ranger. What will the Red Ranger do to protect the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Short story for SSVidel3 (by request)**

**I've taken liberty with some of the characters personalities but oh well. There will be smut in this story; it's just taken a different path than what I set out to take but we'll get there. I promise! Enjoy!**

Jason let out a grunt as he was thrown bodily into the damp, cold cell. Quickly regaining his feet, he leaped at the door as it slammed shut with a clang.

"Kimberly!"

He gripped the bars, straining to see where Rita's goons had taken the Pink Ranger.

"Jason! Down here!"

Whirling around, Jason spied Kim's pink and white helmet peeking through a grate near the floor.

"Kim! Are you ok?"

Moving quickly, he knelt down near the small opening, praying that his dear friend was not injured.

"I'm ok. What about you, Jase? You took some serious hits back there."

"I'll be fine. Just a little sore." His gloved hand went to the scorched white material.

Kimberly smiled under her helmet.

_Always the hero._

Glancing around her, she shivered at the dank cement blocks and puddles of murky water.

"Gross! I don't suppose your side's any better," she squeaked, turning back to Jason.

"No, but don't worry. I know the others will find a way to get us out of here!"

An icy laugh echoed through the cavernous space.

Immediately, the Red Ranger was up and bounding toward his cell door. The evil Green Ranger lounged nonchalantly against a way, his green helmet tilted to the side; Jason was sure there was a nasty smirk behind that damn mask.

"Cute, Red Ranger. But I hate to break it to you two….. Rita has this prison well protected from your Command Center's reach. It could be days, weeks before your little friends penetrate her defenses."

Jason scowled darkly under his helmet, his hands gripping the bars of his cell tightly. Next door, Kimberly was also standing at attention by the door.

"Let us out of here!" she ordered loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, Pink Ranger. You think you scare me?" the Green Ranger hissed. "It's you who should be scared," he ominously added.

"Why don't you open this door and show me how not-scared you are, asshole?" Jason growled.

The green helmet turned slowly in his direction and carefully looked the Red Ranger up and down. "Oh don't worry, Red. You're going to get my undivided attention too. But ladies first…." He turned his gaze back to the Pink Ranger.

"Rest up, Pinkie. Tomorrow we're going to have a fun-filled day of torture and humiliation."

Jason pounded his fists on the cold, slimy bars.

"You won't touch her!" he yelled and violently yanked on the door in fury.

The evil Ranger pushed himself off the wall and strolled closer to Jason.

"I'm going to do more than touch her, Red. I'm going to beat that pretty little face in. That pretty, smooth skin? I'm going to rip it up!" At this statement, he called forth his Sword of Darkness and waved it menacingly. "She's going to beg me. And you can listen to her scream!"

Spinning on his heel, the Green Ranger advanced toward the exit.

"Fuck you!" Jason roared after him. His heart was pounding in his ears and his hands ached to pummel that asshole.

The only response to the Red Ranger's outburst was a casually departing middle finger.

"Son of a bitch…." Jason smacked against the bars again to no avail.

Small, shuddering sobs reached his ears.

Kimberly!

In his passionate desire for vengeance, he'd not realized that Kimberly had retreated back farther into her cell. Quickly, he dropped to his knees by the grate.

"Kimberly! I'm not going to let him hurt you!"

A small white gloved hand reached through the slats in the grate and gripped the Red Ranger's hand. It was shaking.

"Oh Kim." Jason breathed. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. He won't lay a finger on you, I promise."

The sniffles continued for a moment as Jason's thumb stroked the Pink Ranger's wrist. Jason and Kimberly each sat curled against the damp stone walls, their hands entwined through the small grate for most of the night. After a while, Kimberly calmed and Jason could hear the soft gentle breathing of sleep.

He would never, ever let that sadistic asshole touch his small gentle love.

_Love?_

Where had that come from? He shook his head in shock. Jason looked down at the little hand resting in his and felt a knot in his chest.

_I do love her_. A small smile twitched the corners of his mouth. _I'll do whatever I can to protect her, even if it means my life. _

It seemed like he had barely closed his eyes when the door to the main entrance slammed off the wall; the sound resonated like a gunshot. Immediately, both Rangers squeezed each other's hand in solidarity.

A swarm of Putties was suddenly in front of them, the Green Ranger and Goldar bringing up the rear. The large golden ape had a huge shit-eating grin on his face while the Green Ranger merely stood in front of Kimberly's cell with his hands on his hips.

"Alright, Kimmie. I hope you slept well because we are going to have a ton of fun in our new playroom we had set up just for you!"

The Pink Ranger's hand gripped Jason's in a death grip. It broke Jason's heart to have to tear his hand away and approach the door of the cell. He had to piss Green Ranger and Goldar off so much that they changed their minds and took him instead.

"You know, I never figured you to be such a bitch," he taunted the evil Ranger. "But I guess you're too afraid to take me on; you obviously are a chicken-shit, ball-less infant."

The Green Ranger's fists imperceptibly began to curl.

"I would kick your ass and you know it. You think your big stuff going after a girl. Figures. What a bitch move."

The green clad teen stood stock still, his chest rising and falling more quickly as his temper began to overtake him.

The Red Ranger made a big show of looking at the Green Ranger's groin and he pointed with a laugh.

"Boy, these spandex uniforms aren't very flattering if you can't fill it out," his tone dripped with sarcasm.

He figured a "small dick" jab would guarantee a change in Green Ranger's plans. Boy was he right.

"GET THAT MOUTHFUCKER IN THERE NOW!" he bellowed, pointing out the door to the torture chamber. "WE'LL SEE WHO THE BITCH IS, RED!"

Everyone, even the Putties and Goldar, jumped at this explosion.

"Green Ranger, we decided to start with Kimberly. Everything is set up for her!" Goldar's gravelly voice slightly tremored.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! NOW! NOW! NOW!"

"Jase, what have you done?" Kimberly's voice broke through the Green Ranger's tantrum. "He'll kill you!" She couldn't believe the things that came out of Jason's mouth; before the Green Ranger showed up, she had never heard him curse before. Rita's evil Ranger really brought out his profanity.

Seeing Jason throw himself in the path of the Green Ranger's psychotic torture plans made her feel nauseated. She was the one they wanted after all; she should be a big girl and face them. Jason, always the protector, wasn't about to allow it.

"No he won't Kim. He's nothing but Rita's mindless little puppet."

"Goddammit, why are you all just standing there with your mouths open?" He was really getting on a tear now; he was almost glowing green.

The Putties shuffled uncomfortably and looked at Goldar; after all, he technically was their boss.

"Fine, Green Ranger. You can mangle Red Ranger first." He shrugged. "But you had special devices for Kimberly…."

"They'll work just fine on that son of a bitch!" he pointed at Jason.

Unfortunately, Jason didn't realize that the Green Ranger had something in his hand. Two small silver objects arched through the air and embedded themselves in the Red Ranger's flesh. The next thing he knew, currents of electricity were tearing through him, causing uncontrolled cries to escape his lips.

Jason dropped to his knees as his strength failed. He could hear Kimberly screaming his name and begging the monsters to take her instead. But the damage was done. Green Ranger was seeing Red now.

His cell door was thrown open and immediately the Green Ranger was on him, grabbing him around the neck and dragging him out. The electricity didn't seem to be affecting him at all. Despite Kimberly's shouts, they dragged her leader off to the torture chamber. When they reached the end of the hall, the Pink Ranger swore she heard the Green Ranger say, "You'll see how little my dick is when you're choking on it!"

In despair, she slid down the fall and crumpled into a heap. _Green Ranger was so pissed; he's going to kill him for what he said! _

She could still feel Jason's hand in hers, warm and strong and reassuring. He kept his word even though the evil Ranger was going to maul him. She ached for his presence now in this dark dripping hell hole. Kimberly didn't want to think about what they could be doing to him. She could only hope he didn't die.

Memories swarmed her mind. All the times Jason was there, protecting them, guiding them, laughing with them. She'd always looked at him as her big brother but if she was honest with herself, lately he had become more to her. However, Kimberly didn't dare say anything to him; it might be a one-sided attraction and would just make things awkward.

A loud piercing cry suddenly rent the air. The Pink Ranger jumped and tears flowed down her cheeks.

_Jason….._

Hours went by, periods of quiet punctuated by cries of agony. Towards the end, there wasn't much noise at all. It seemed like an eternity before Green Ranger and Goldar reappeared, dragging a limp semi-conscious Red Ranger. His uniform was ripped and blood saturated the silky fabric. Whatever torture implements they were using could penetrate their suits! She couldn't see much more as they shoved him into his cell. Jason went sprawling on the floor and didn't move.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed at Green Ranger.

"Only things meant for you, my dear," Goldar laughed.

"That's right, Pink Ranger. He took your punishment. And then some." Green Ranger added. "I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow. Unless of course Red is too stupid to keep that mouth shut."

At this statement Goldar chuckled. "I think you showed him a better use for that smart mouth, Green Ranger."

"Perhaps. Sweet dreams, Kimmie!" He made a show of blowing her a kiss through his helmet. As he passed Jason's cell, he added, "You were a lot of fun to play with Red Ranger. I'll make sure to send flowers." Lewdness dripped from his voice.

The two monstrous creatures then departed, leaving an unconscious Jason and a sobbing Kimberly.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Slade's Icy Apprentice: I'm glad you are enjoying some of my work; I greatly appreciate the review. I have a lot of fun writing evil Green Ranger which is why he shows up so often. He's almost my own personal outlet for a repressed shitty attitude; I think he comes through most easily sometimes esp in Red's Anguish. I've got more coming so I hope you enjoy!**

Kimberly lay all night with her face peering through the grate at Jason's still form. The dingy bare light bulb did little to illuminate their cells and she had moments when she couldn't be sure he was still breathing. The Pink Ranger stared intently, willing his chest to continue to rise and fall.

Jason…..

Her leader. Her big brother. Her dearest friend. And in her heart of hearts, a deep wish for something more. The Red Ranger had shifted slowly from a purely big brother status to her secret crush to her love.

Kimberly pulled her knees to her chest as she continued to lay on the cold murky ground and keep watch over Jason. He always watched over all of them, shielding them with his body when he had nothing else. Fiercely protective, he'd been injured more than once for his bullheadedness.

The ripped, ragged silk exposed deep lacerations and bruising to Jason's chest, arms, and legs. His knee was grossly swollen and still oozing bright red blood. With the Tyranno helmet obscuring his features, she couldn't be sure of the extent of his head injuries. If the lewd comment by the Green Ranger were true, then his protective helmet had been removed at one point.

The Pink Ranger shuddered. Surely, the evil Ranger was bullshitting her; did he really force Jason to…..? She shook her head refusing to think about that right now. The most important thing at this moment was that Jason keep breathing.

By extending her arm as far as she could through the bars in the grate, her fingertips just barely brushed the Red Ranger's.

"Jason? Jason, please wake up. Stay with me, please. I can't lose you," she whispered.

Slowly, the Red Ranger's white gloved fingers moved ever so slightly and a low groan sounded deep in his throat. His dark visor soon turned very carefully to look at her.

"Kim?" he moaned. "Are you ok?"

"Jase, you're beat to hell and asking me if I'm ok?" She felt horrible guilt and shame reddened her cheeks beneath her helmet.

"Are you? They didn't touch you while I was out, did they?" Despite his obvious intense pain, he was becoming increasingly agitated.

"No, Jase, I'm fine. I'm fine," she quickly reassured him. This seemed to have a calming effect.

"Thank God," he whispered under his breath.

Carefully, he somehow managed to get to a sitting position, clenching his jaw tightly against awful pain. He looked down at himself, at the shredded, bloody red fabric and instantly he was there again.

Hung by his arms from the rafters, the tips of his boots barely swished over the tile floor. A deep, hot pain settled in his shoulders and wrists as his full body weight was suspended. Both Goldar and Green Ranger had taken their turns with him. Each had his own individual preferences when it came to torture.

Goldar preferred to cause as much physical pain and trauma as possible without killing. Despite his initial psychotic rage, Green Ranger had become almost giddy, giggling and mocking Jason as he cried out in pain. His was a much more psychological torture, though he did enjoy carving his Sword through Jason's back.

The evil Ranger immensely enjoyed choking Jason, cutting off his air until his vision started going black, then releasing him to gasp painfully and fill his lungs with precious oxygen. Then, worst of all, his hands found their way to the Red Ranger's hips and thighs; seductively his fingertips roamed and threatened to touch.

Finally, the whole tortuous hell ended with the Green Ranger forcing Jason to his knees in front of him and informing him that it was either he take care of business or Kimberly would.

"God, no," Jason whimpered.

"Jase?"

Snapping himself back to the present, Jason forced the unpleasant memory from his mind. At least for now. His head tilted back to rest against the wall, chest heaving with the renewed panic.

Another thought occurred to him.

"Kim, they can get through our suits," he groaned. "Obviously."

"How? That shouldn't be possible!"

"I don't know. Whenever they would "use" something on me, they dipped it in this green wax. I thought my suit would buy me time before it gave out but that wax….. Those "things" went right through!"

"Oh my God…." Kim breathed.

"They won't get you, Kim. I won't let them take you back there," Jason shook his firmly.

"No, Jason. They'll kill you," Kim panicked.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to allow it, Kim! You didn't see what they had in there!"

At that moment, the door banged open and in strolled Green Ranger with his Putty goons.

"Rise and shine!" he giggled.

With great effort, Jason inched up the way until he was standing as straight as his busted ribs would allow.

"Jase…." Kim could see the Red Ranger's legs. "Don't do this, please!"

"Awww… how sweet. The shining knight protecting the fair damsel! Is that how you want it, Red? You remember what I said before?"

"You are a sadistic fuck and I swear to God I'm going to make you pay."

Green Ranger pretended to pout. "Here I thought you were falling in love with me!" He tilted his head coquettishly.

"You are a crazy motherfucker, Green Ranger but you better hope I never get my hands on you again!" Red Ranger threatened.

Casually the green clad teen flipped him the finger; turning to the Putties he motioned them to open the cell door blocking the Red Ranger. "Let's go talk up close, Red."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's cries echoed off the stone walls as the Green Ranger viciously pummeled him in the stomach. He'd been working his abdomen for the last 15-30 minutes; to the Red Ranger it felt like an eternity. Inside his helmet, he could feel a warm liquid trickling from his lips.

I can't take much more of this.

Kimberly's lovely face flitted through his mind and he clamped his jaws shut, stealing himself as best he could. This was for her. If he were not here right now, she would be. That she was still safe was comforting.

The Green Ranger stepped back and flexed his hands. "Having any regrets about being a hero yet, Red? Because I can keep this up all damn day."

Jason couldn't help but groan as his weight pulled painfully on his wrists and shoulders yet again. The tips of his boots barely swept the floor; there was no relieving his overstretched joints.

"I'll never regret taking Kim's place. I'm the one you want anyways, the leader. Just let her go," he panted.

"Let her go? You must be delirious!" the evil Ranger laughed.

A low gravelly voice sounded behind the Red Ranger; Goldar had been lounging against the wall awaiting his turn with the captive Ranger. "I think he just wants you all to himself, Green Ranger."

The Green Ranger giggled. "Awww. I'm blushing."

"Come on, now. Stop hogging all the fun." Goldar stalked the pair. "I want a go at him before you "finish up" with him."

Jason's blood ran cold at this statement. He had been warned yesterday about the consequences of interfering again; however, he would never allow Kim to suffer what he was about to undergo.

"Fine, Dog-breath. Just don't kill him. It's not time for that yet."

Goldar grinned and made a grand display of cracking his knuckles. "I can't promise that."

In her cell, Kim sat with her head on her knees, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed from her eyes as she sobbed quietly. Her stomach was in knots waiting for them to bring Jason back. She knew from the screams that they were hurting him horribly.

They were going to end up killing him, either intentionally or accidently. There was only so much a human body could bear. As scary as it was, she swore that they would not take him tomorrow. The Red Ranger would be furious but too bad. He wasn't the only one who could piss off an evil Ranger.

The door banged open and the Green Ranger entered followed by Goldar, who was dragging the limp Red Ranger by his ankles. Jason's arms trailed above his head leaving bloody smears behind. His helmet was gone. His uniform was little more than tatters now, barely covering him.

"Jase! Oh God! Jason!" she screamed, her hands clutching the slimy steel bars.

"Relax Kimmie. He's still breathing," Green Ranger cooed.

"Please. Don't put him in there alone. Put him with me," she pleaded.

Green Ranger laughed. "I don't take orders from you, bitch."

"He could stop breathing and I wouldn't be able to help him. He can't fight you anyways."

"I'm not worried about Red fighting and I couldn't give a fuck if he dies."

Goldar tossed Jason into his cell; he landed in a bloody heap by the wall.

"Red Ranger's been a joy to play with but now I think I'm in the mood for something a little more feminine. I don't think Little Red Riding Hood is going to be much help to you tomorrow."

Goldar laughed obnoxiously at Green Ranger's nickname for Jason. "Well, I don't think he was the one doing much riding today."

The green helmet turned towards Goldar as the pun sunk in; he then roared with laughter, hands clutching his stomach.

"That's right! And tomorrow Little Miss Moppett can ride the rocket!"

The two goons grasped each in peals of immature laughter.

"You guys are sick!" Kim yelled in outrage. She turned to the grate and knelt down to check on Jason. Luckily, he had landed close to the small opening.

His face was bruised and swollen; there was no way he was going to be able to open his left eye. The right one was opened slightly; the white of his eye was now red due to so many broken blood vessels. Large purplish bruises decorated his neck. She could see the impressions of fingers encircling his throat.

"Jason, can you hear me?" she cried, reaching through the grate to stroke a swollen cheek.

His bloody lips moved soundlessly. Kim?

"Shhh… its ok, its ok," she soothed.

Somehow he managed to smile slightly at hearing her voice.

"Awwww….so precious!" Green Ranger chirped.

"Just go away!" Pink Ranger yelled angrily.

"Come on, Goldar. Let's get out of here; I'm starting to get a toothache. We've gotta get the playroom ready for a female guest anyways."

Goldar snickered as the two monsters began to take their leave. "Five bucks says he kicks the bucket before tomorrow."

The door slammed behind them.

Kim screamed in frustration. When she looked back, Jason was looking at her with concern.

"I just want to kick his ass! Both their asses!"

Jason was shaking his head as vigorously as he could manage. His mouth was trying to form words again.

"Shhh… shh… you've got to rest, Jase. I'm sorry," she said gently. She stroked his forehead. But Jason was still trying to talk.

"Hell….. get out… crazy," his voice was hoarse and rough from being throttled so much frequently and violently. He looked afraid which was not like him at all.

"Jason, I'm sorry but I'm not letting them take you tomorrow no matter what you say to them. You'll die if they do. And…" Reaching up, she popped the clasps on her helmet and removed it so she could make her confession face to face. "If you died, it would be worse than torture they could ever do. Because, Jason, I love you. I have for a while and I can't keep it in anymore." Her cheeks were scarlet.

Jason inhaled sharply in surprise. He never would have thought that she would return his feelings. Weakly, his hand moved through the grate to cover hers.

"Love….you… too," he smiled, despite feeling like he had been hit by five trucks.

"You do?" Her eyes brightened.

All he could manage was a weak smile.

"Then you know why I have to do what I have to do tomorrow."

No, he mouthed, becoming agitated again. A tear began to form in his good eye.

But no matter what, Kimberly was determined to keep Jason alive no matter what it cost her. Given some of Green Ranger's bawdy comments, she knew what it might entail. That he had inflicted that torment on Jason enraged her. She would find a way to make him pay.


End file.
